A conventional computing platform may include diagnostic hardware tools. An operator may employ these tools to maintain, monitor and/or troubleshoot the computing platform. Additionally, the platform may include one or more hardware devices intended to control the environment within which the platform is operating. Examples of such devices include fans, network cards, and the like. Each of these devices and any other diagnostic tools communicate with the platform using separate and proprietary mechanisms.